Una visita indeseada
by Piripipi
Summary: Bilbo no esperaba encontrar un nuevo alumno en su clase aquella tarde, mucho menos que ese alumno tratara de contratarle como guía de la expedición que costeaba, y muchísimo menos que finalmente terminara aceptando. La historia de cómo Bilbo viajó junto a la compañía de Escudoderoble y de las aventuras que por ello vivieron.


¿Siempre quiso ser profesor? No, no siempre, la docencia fue algo que apareció en su vida de forma sorprendentemente inesperada. Sin embargo, y en contra de todas sus predicciones, le encantaba. A sus treinta y cinco años se había convertido en un profesor de historia respetado en su instituto, empujado por su natural dedicación y amabilidad. Y Dios sabe que no fue fácil. Que su reducida altura y su inocencia crónica habían jugado en su contra al principio; pero solo al principio, porque las buenas personas solo necesitan algo de firmeza para ganarse la simpatía de quienes los rodean.

Estaba por eso ahora dando su clase de la mañana tranquilamente, con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba y los murmullos propios de encerrar a veinte adolescentes en la misma habitación. Nada extraordinario parecía que fuera a ocurrir y por supuesto nada ocurrió, al menos no por la mañana. Fueron las clases de la tarde las que le levantaron dolor de cabeza.

Ese día, veinticinco de marzo, llegó un nuevo alumno. No es que fuera nuevo porque lo hubieran presentado como tal, más bien porque nunca lo había visto. No le extraño. Las clases del nocturno estaban llenas de personas demasiado ocupadas para siquiera aparecer por clase. Este alumno, sin embargo, parecía diferente más allá de la avanzadísima edad que sin duda tenía. No podía estar seguro; había algo en su expresión, en su forma de examinarle, que no le dejaba dar la clase cómodamente. Debido a esto la hora transcurrió lenta y tediosa.

Aún así no esperaba más sorpresas ese día. Un alumno nuevo, una clase desagradable, cosas relativamente normales dentro del oficio de profesor. Una citación con director al acabar su turno, menos normal pero aceptable. Lo que no fue normal es lo que vino después.

* * *

><p>Apenas se le oyó entrar en el despacho, algo muy propio de él.<p>

"Señor Bolsón, al fin, tenemos interesantes noticias para usted." Lo saludó su superior tan jovial como acostumbraba. "Por favor, tome asiento."

En ello estaba cuando una segunda figura se hizo patente, una figura que había visto por segunda vez en su vida. En un principio se sintió confuso, dudaba que a un alumno se le permitiera matricularse a estas alturas del curso, pronto supo que no iba a tratar sobre eso la reunión.

El anciano se presentó, muy educadamente y con una reverencia que hizo a su barba barrer el suelo; era la barba más larga que Bilbo hubiera visto y así se lo hizo notar. En respuesta el anciano, que se había identificado como Gandalf, le dijo que él era el hombre más bajito que había conocido. No le molestó el comentario porque supuso que era verdad.

"¿Y qué quiere de mi, señor Gandalf?" Preguntó casi engullido por el sillón. Apenas sus grandes zapatos oscuros y el humo del café que acababan de servirle delataban su presencia.

"Preciso de su ayuda." Contestó "Resulta imprescindible en la gran empresa que pretendemos llevar a cabo."

"¿Gran empresa? ¿Pretendemos?" Preguntó asomando la cabeza de entres los pliegues de cuero. Iba a contestar el anciano cuando su superior, incapaz de ocultar la feliz excitación que todo este suceso le producía, le interrumpió.

"Gandalf es el benefactor de una importante expedición arqueológica, señor Bolsón; según tengo entendido llevará a trece hombre hasta el corazón de Etiopía."

"Catorce si el señor Bolsón decide aceptar." Concretó Gandalf.

El pobre Bilbo no sabía dónde meterse, sus pies ya no se movían y el café había quedado frío en sus manos. Con una respiración que comenzaba a ser errática preguntó:

"¿Esperan que yo vaya a Etiopía?"

A partir de ahí todo fue a peor, mucho peor. El tal Gandalf no solo esperaba que viajara a Etiopía ¡Esperaba que los guiase!

"¿Por qué?" Había preguntado entonces el señor Bolsón. "Por qué yo de entre todas las personas, si apenas he salido del país y siempre acompañado." Era una pregunta razonable, por supuesto, y tuvo su razonable respuesta; o demostración sería más apropiado. Rebuscando entre los muchos bolsillos que el anciano tenía en su abrigo blanco, sacó un papel, un trozo de periódico que desdobló sobre la mesa para su más cómoda lectura.

Bilbo no necesitaba leerlo para saber que era, lo había escrito él.

"No entiendo que tiene esto que ver." Murmuró en un intento por hacerse el desentendido.

"Este artículo, que por si no ha notado lleva su firma, es uno de los mejores ensayos acerca del empleo del tronco de leguas en mapas portulanos que jamás he leído" Afirmó con una convicción que hinchó a Bilbo de orgullo "He de suponer que no es su primera autoría."

"Pues no ciertamente." Contestó el pequeño señor Bolsón, en quién se había despertado el lado valiente propio de su madre. "Lo cierto es que hay otros doce ensayos y dos artículos que también llevan mi firma."

"Y he de suponer que todos tratan sobre mapas."

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó la voz del director al que casi habían olvidado. "Nuestro querido profesor Bolsón es un apasionado de los mapas, con cierta predilección por los más antiguos si no me equivoco."

"Eso me había parecido oír." Acordó Gandalf con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en la boca. Por otra parte Bilbo había comenzado a darse cuenta de las incomodidades que este suceso podía traer a su vida y empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse visto tan orgulloso hace un momento.

"Agradezco su oferta." Se había oído decir después de una de las reuniones, a su parecer, más largas que había tenido. "Pero voy a tener que rechazarla, señor Gandalf. No creo que un viaje a Etiopía, por mucha intención arqueológica que tenga, sea adecuado para mí." Y con eso se había escapado del despacho tan rápido como sus pasos se lo permitieron.

Ahora se encontraba en casa, gracias a Dios, cómodo, calentito y con una taza de humeante chocolate entre las manos. Acababan de dejar atrás el invierno y las habitaciones todavía estaban frías. Fuera había oscurecido.

No tenía pensado levantarse del sofá, aún faltaban horas para la cena y sobre la mesita tenía un libro a medio leer, sin embargo algo quiso acabar con sus planes. El timbrazo se oyó por toda la casa, potente e impaciente si es que un timbre podía serlo, de haber sido una persona menos amable no habría contestado a la puerta. Pero, claro, él era Bilbo Bolsón, no responder no era una opción.

En su puerta apareció un hombre, un anciano, vestido con ropa envejecida y un capuchón, tenía el aspecto más extraño que hubiera visto.

"Encantado" Dijo el caballero "¿Es esta la casa de Bilbo Bolsón?"

"Soy yo." Respondió entonces Bilbo "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

El anciano se presentó como Balin, miembro de la compañía que iría próximamente a Etiopía. Bilbo pensó que tal vez quería intentar volver a convencerlo, de modo que con un suspiro, y una vez el anciano se puso a su servició, le hizo pasar. Balin colgó el abrigo en uno de los muchos percheros que poblaban el pasillo de Bilbo y se acercó a la cocina, para entonces ya tenía un té humeante sobre la mesa.

"Gracias" Dijo mientras sorbía de su taza en un intento por entrar en calor. "¿Sería posible también algo de comer?"

"Por supuesto" Contestó Bilbo, que era una persona excepcionalmente amable y bien educada. Antes de darse cuanta había dos pares de bollos sobre la mesita. Bilbo recogió su taza del salón y se unió al invitado. Tenía intención de zanjar rápidamente el tema de la expedición, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar algún tipo de conversación el timbre volvió a sonar. Intentó cruzar una mirada con Balin, pero tenía la vista fija en su taza. Más inseguro que la primera vez, abrió la puerta.

"¡Dwalin a vuestro servicio!" Exclamó un segundo hombre, bastante más joven y menos sosegado que el primero.

"¡Bilbo Bolsón, al vuestro!" exclamó Bilbo por inercia.

"Dwalin, ¿es tuya la voz que oigo?" Se escuchó al anciano desde la cocina.

"¡Balin! Muy rápido llegaste." Sonrió el otro, miró a Bilbo y le hizo una reverencia. Su barba azul quedó a un palmo del suelo.

"Estábamos a punto de tomar el té ¿Quiere acompañarnos?" Preguntó el señor Bolsón, inseguro sobre cómo tratar con aquella clase de situación.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto!" Bramó "Al resto les encantará."

_"¿Hay más?"_ Quiso preguntar, pero no hubo tiempo, porque en efecto los había. Fueron llegando poco a poco; solos, en parejas o tríos, jamás llegaban a cuatro. Antes de darse cuenta tenía doce hombres barbudos arrasando su cocina. Quiso pararlos, exigirles que explicasen que hacían en su casa o en su defecto que se marchasen sin más explicaciones; pero no pudo, porque esos hombres parecían sordos.

El timbre sonó por quinta o sexta vez, más grave de lo que realmente era, y como ya no creía que algo pudiera ir a peor abrió sin mirar.

"¡Gandalf!" Exclamó aunque apenas se lo oyese sobre el ruido de sus invitados.

"Señor Bolsón, veo que ya ha conocido al resto de la compañía." Comentó en actitud satisfecha "Aunque veo también que todavía falta uno ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Y con eso entró en la casa y se unió al resto de invitados entre clamores de _"¡Gandalf!"_ y _"Cuanto has tardado"_. Bilbo estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, jamás había necesitado de sus servicios, pero tampoco se había visto jamás en una situación como aquella. Estaba yendo por el teléfono cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Golpes, que no el timbre. De pronto todo quedó en silencio mientras los golpes se repetían, más impacientes que la primera vez. Fuera hacía rato que llovía y sus invitados se habían quedado mudos. Obligado por aquel pesado ambiente dejó el teléfono y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue un capuchón mojado.

"Ya era hora." Gruñó el hombre tras el umbral, le hizo a un lado y se coló en la casa. Bilbo no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que este se hubo sentado, presidiendo la mesa. Gandalf entonces se levantó y lanzando un par de anillos de humo al aire preguntó:

"¡Thorin Escudoderoble! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creímos que tal vez te había pasado algo." Como un coro, el resto de la compañía secundó a Gandalf mientras preguntaban, a destiempo y de forma desordenada, cosas que Bilbo no llegó a entender. Sin embargo poco duró el interrogatorio; Thorin se levantó y con él el silencio.

"Es esta maldita casa." Bramó sobre las cabezas de los demás hombres. "Está demasiado escondida."

Bilbo no habría sido capaz de expresar lo mucho que aquella afirmación lo ofendió en su momento; tanto que cuando Thorin preguntó por su nuevo guía fue él mismo quién se presentó.

"Creo que es a mí a quién buscáis." Dijo con la voz que solo empleaba para chistar a sus alumnos. La mirada satisfecha de Gandalf lo arropó por un momento.

"¿Tu?" Preguntó Thorin sin exclamar, manteniendo aquel tono de voz propio de alguien acostumbrado a que se le obedezca "Creí que eras un niño." Y con aquella afirmación sumamente descortés se ganó el desagrado de Bilbo durante bastante tiempo. Por suerte Gandalf intervino, procurando evitar que la herida se hiciera mayor.

"El señor Bolsón es el experto que necesitáis." Afirmó con tal seguridad que hasta preocupó a Bilbo "Y será tu guía; si decide aceptar."

"¿Es que aún no ha aceptado?" Preguntó no solo Thorin, sino el resto de la compañía. Pronto todos los ojos estaban sobre Bilbo.

"Antes querría saber que acepto." Dijo en un intento por ganar tiempo. Una cosa era rechazar a un hombre y otra a catorce, además le picaba la curiosidad.

De pronto todo se precipitó, la cocina entró en ebullición y los invitados discutían entre sí en una lengua que Bilbo no conocía. Los platos volaban, la comida desaparecía, la nevera se vaciaba y los golpes de los cubiertos se mezclaban con los reclamos de los hombres, todos impacientes, todos discutiendo y todos ¡Todos! mirando a Bilbo. No podría sentirse más incómodo, más vulnerable; o eso creía ahora. De pronto Gandalf volvió a levantarse, acechando a aquellos hombres a los que sacaba una cabeza entera, y habló en ese idioma bárbaro, su voz reverberando contra las paredes color crema. No supo que dijo, pero funcionó, los hombres dejaron de pelear y mirarle, todos concentrados en Thorin Escudoderoble.

"¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del reino de Aksum, niño?" No, Bilbo no había oído hablar de aquel lugar.

"El reino de Aksum existió desde el siglo I d.C, cuando Zoscales el primero ya estaba en el poder, hasta el siglo X, con el ascenso de la dinastía Zagüe." Era extraño para el señor Bolsón estar recibiendo una clase de historia. "Este reino, este... imperio" Continuó encendiendo sus palabras. "fue de los más poderosos que el continente africano conocerá en su historia ¡Sus gobernantes pertenecían al linaje de Salomón! ¡Emparentados con el rey David y hasta la misma reina de Saba! En unos siglos no solo fue capaz de crecer en tierras tan hostiles como son los campos de Eritrea o Yibuti, sino que se alzó y brilló con la luz de su oro. Para el siglo tercero ya acuñaba su propia moneda." Y con eso Thorin dejó caer un par de monedas sobre la mesa, pesadas y deslucidas, para unos ojos como los de Bilbo estaba bastante claro que estaban hechas de oro. Se recostó sobre la mesa y casi pegó su nariz contra la madera, era imposible que pudiera resistirse a hallazgos como aquellos; sin embargo hizo lo posible por no tocarlas, porque los ojos de Thorin no lo abandonaban ni un momento y podía intuir que no permitiría algo como aquello.

"Impresionante." Murmuró entre dientes; puede que no conociera sobre el reino que le nombraban, pero si sabía lo que significaba que fuera capaz de acuñar su propia moneda en aquel tiempo. "Izama." Creyó que ponían.

"Ezana." Corrigió Thorin "El rey de entonces." Escuchado aquello Bilbo se irguió de nuevo y se acomodó para atender al resto de la historia, esta vez completamente interesado.

Mercaderes eran los habitantes del reino de Aksum, ricos, poderosos y con el tiempo avaros, como pasa con todos los mercaderes. De joyas a marfil, poco había que no pudieras encontrar en su mercado; pero si había algo en lo que destacase era su cultura, envidia de los reinos barbaros del oeste. Poco podía saber este imperio entonces joven que eso llegaría a ser su perdición. De Egipto hasta la India, pasando por Sudán y toda la amplia región árabe, le llegaba gentes, libros, conocimientos y, cómo no, oro. Oro que fueron acumulando desde sus inicios, pero sobre todo a partir del siglo V cuando los dioses a los que adoraban, ahora olvidados y muertos, les bendijeron con su máximo esplendor. Ya nadie recuerda aquel tesoro, aquella época dorada ni aquella luz que desprendía el puerto de Adulis a la salida del Sol, cuando los Ibis todavía no despertaban. Nadie recuerda las velas color hueso recortadas contra el mar Rojo, ni los marineros que una vez las guiaron. Ya nadie recuerda nada, todo lo ha borrado el tiempo.

Pero el tiempo es caprichoso, y desentierra lo enterrado por motivos que escapan a nuestro entendimiento. Fue así, por azares del destino (o tal vez alguna divinidad muerta más testaruda que las demás) que un mapa llegó a manos del abuelo de Thorin, Thror; un mapa que solo le trajo desgracia a él y a su hijo y que ahora amenazaba con llevarla hasta su nieto y el resto de la compañía. Aunque esto realmente nadie podía saberlo.

"¿Y dónde está el mapa en cuestión?" Pregunto Bilbo, tan fascinado como aterrado por lo que podía avecinarse. La sala se sumió en el silencio mientras Thorin sacaba un papel enrollado de su mochila. Cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de que eso debía ser el mapa no pudo más que exclamar:

"¡Vas a destrozarlo!" A lo que Thorin respondió con un ceño fruncido y cierta satisfacción de ver preocupación por su tesoro. Terminó de sacarlo y lo desenrolló sobre la mesa.

"No es más que un facsímil." Dijo "El original esta a buen recaudo."

Al señor Bolsón le habría gustado saber lo que un hombre tan tosco como él podía entender por buen recaudo; pronto descubriría que Thorin Escudoderoble sabía como proteger sus tesoros. No ofreció un segundo más al pensamiento y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la silla se dedicó a estudiar aquel mapa.

"¿Cuál es su historia?" Preguntó sin levantar la vista.

"¿Perdón?" Thorin no lo había perdido de vista un segundo, preocupado de lo que ese supuesto experto pudiera hacerle al mapa.

"¿Se sabe algo de él? Dónde fue encontrado, quién lo hizo, en que datos se basó. Ese tipo de cosas" Gandalf estaba satisfecho de la fascinación del hombrecillo, se dedicaba a soltar pequeñísimas volutas de humo desde su pipa que engordaban y adelgazaban bajo la luz cálida de la lámpara. "Este es claramente un mapa portulano, muy detallado y especialmente preciso, pero no contemporáneo del imperio. Sin poder hacer un estudio más detallado diría que data del siglo XIV principios del XV ¿Habéis visto el diseño de la costa? ¿Los detalles de tierra firme? Quién lo hiciera tenía una técnica madura y desarrollada." La perorata continuó todavía un momento, más para el propio examinador que para el público que lo contemplaba. "Si este mapa es auténtico tuvo que hacerse a partir de escritos de la época e incluso algún mapa que llegara hasta esos días ¿No sabéis nada sobre ello?"

En otro momento tal vez Thorin podría haber contestado algo, pero entonces solo había una frase resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo que _si el mapa es auténtico_? ¿Acaso duda de mi, señor Bolsón?" Sus palabras destilaban no furia, sí indignación, profunda indignación; y Bilbo no quería verse ahogado por ella.

"No dudo de usted, Thorin" La fórmula de respeto le salía sola en momentos como aquellos "Pero hombres más expertos se han visto engañados por imitaciones menos convincentes."

"Bien, yo no soy uno de esos hombres." Proclamó recogiendo su mapa "Y ahora, señor Bolsón ¿Se cree capaz de guiarnos?"

Nunca supo que fue, si la burla que se leía en las palabras de Thorin o que le hubiese arrebatado el mapa sin dejarle estudiarlo, tal vez la perspectiva de una pequeña aventura. El caso fue, y nada de lo que ocurrió hubiera ocurrido si él, que en lugar de negarse de plano solo dijo:

"Todavía no me habéis dicho donde queréis ir." En ese punto los anillos de humo de Gandalf casi parecían brillar de colores. Thorin volvió a desenrollar el mapa y con el mayor cuidado del que era capaz señalo un punto en el reverso, un único nombre escrito con tinta, como parte de una poesía o una canción de cuna. Erebor.

"¿Qué es _Erebor_?" Fue la lógica pregunta del señor Bolsón. Días más tarde, meses en realidad, sabría mucho más de lo que supo en el momento. Tuvo que conformarse con lo que Balin, el primer hombre que había entrado en su casa, le contó.

"_Erebor_ es como se llamó al lugar donde los últimos reyes de Aksum escondieron su tesoro, justo antes de cayera sobre ellos la desgracia de Gudit, culpable del declive del imperio." Las palabras de Balin eran indiscutibles y ocuparon toda la sala._ ¿Qué clase de tesoro?_ Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se respondió sola. "Allí se encerró toda la riqueza del reino, todo el oro, todos los libros y la artesanía más hermosa que pudiera crearse en la época. Todo, junto con el mayor tesoro del primer rey."

Bilbo quiso preguntar cuál era ese tesoro, así lo haría más adelante, pero en ese momento una duda peligrosa le corroía las entrañas. Tan venenosa que a riesgo de su propia seguridad la plantearía en voz alta.

"¿Sois saqueadores de tumbas?" No había reproche en su voz, la simple frase lo tenía marcado, y la indignación que pudo sentir la compañía ante aquello era solo comparable a la que sintió Bilbo con la primera frase de Thorin, hacía apenas unas horas. Así fue, sin mediar más palabras, como Bilbo consiguió deshacerse de sus molestos invitados; cada cual saliendo en fila por la puerta, capuchones en mano, sin hacer caso a la lluvia. Solo Gandalf quedó en su piso, no más molesto que cuando entro; y mientras apagaba su pipa y se ponía por encima el abrigo, le dijo a Bilbo con palabras amables:

"Entrarán en razón, que no te asuste su actitud. Mañana partiremos, más vale que estés en el aeropuerto antes de las once." Y con eso, cerró la puerta."


End file.
